


Getaway

by savagec



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Trip - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, super short but hope you enjoy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagec/pseuds/savagec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are trying to go on a cute little holiday up to a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

Part 1

“Let’s go on a trip,” Harry said, standing in front of Louis, and smiling down at him, interrupting his aimless changing of the channels on the TV that had been happening for nearly twenty minutes. The pair had been dating for almost two years, when Louis had proposed to Harry a month before. Harry had immediately said yes, and their lives became more intertwined than ever before. Recently, they’d both been pretty busy with work, and Harry felt like he hadn’t been spending as much time as he wanted with his fiancée. As Harry suggested the trip idea to Louis, he already had a place in mind, and since he figured Louis would say yes, or at least attempt to get time off of work, he’d booked the place. A friend of his at work told him about a cabin in Vermont that was nice and quiet, very romantic, and great for a week away, which allowed you to be seemingly disconnected from the rest of the world. It was the middle of January, and though the weather chilled you to the bone when you walked outside, it was nice to be able to see the streets blanketed in pure white snow, if only for a moment. Harry just imagined the cabin looking amazing this time of the year. Luckily, Louis agreed with his idea, and as soon as he said yes, Harry jumped on him, knocking him back horizontally on the couch, like an excited kid on Christmas, and Louis just laughed at him, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

After packing what seemed like their entire wardrobe into three shared suitcases, which included Harry having to sit on Louis’s suitcase in order for him to zip it, they loaded their things into the trunk of Harry’s black BMW. As Louis slammed the trunk closed, Harry took the moment to pull him closer by grabbing onto the front of his jacket, and pulling him into an embrace. “I’m really glad we’re doing this,” Harry murmured into his ear, his lips grazing Louis’s cheek as he turned to look into his eyes, eliciting a small smile from the boy, and backed away, leaving him wanting more, and got into the driver’s side of the car. Louis sat in the passenger’s seat, and laughed, always seeing right through Harry’s tactics. “You jerk,” he said, playfully shoving Harry, as they pulled out of the parking garage, setting off on the long drive to Virginia.

Part 2

Though the drive up to the cabin took hours, time seemed to fly by. Harry and Louis had each made a few CDs for the journey, and they alternated listening to each other’s on the way up. Not surprisingly, they had a few shared tracks on their CDs, and whenever a song came on that had just been on the previous CD, they’d laugh at how similar they both were. Harry’s singing was at least halfway decent, whereas Louis was mostly just yelling at the words. They were having a lot of fun, and laughing nearly the whole way up. Throughout the drive, it had been snowing on and off, but once they began to make their way up the mountain, it really started coming down. Harry decided he didn’t want to risk driving off the cliff on accident, or something like that, so he decided to pull over, waiting out the snowing, until it’d be safe to travel again.

As Harry pulled onto the side of the road and put the car into park, he looked over at Louis, still humming along to the song playing, Jason Mraz’s ‘I Won’t Give Up’, and cheekily grinned, thinking of what they could do to make the time pass by. Louis laughed and Harry saw the familiar twinkle in Louis’s eye, the one he got right before he did something bad. Louis laced his fingers with Harry’s, and unbuckled his seat belt. As he started leaning across for a kiss, Harry felt his head jerk, and his world went black, the noise of the car horn filling his head.

Part 3

Harry felt no pain. Everything seemed like it was in a dream. He felt like he was looking down on the scene, hovering in the air. He saw a stretcher being loaded into the ambulance. He saw the car, the back of it smashed, the back lights shattered, with glass littering the ground, and paramedics all around, with lights flashing. At first, he didn’t know what had happened. Then he saw the front window, the entire right side of it, smashed, with a giant hole in the middle, with blood everywhere. He looked back at the ambulance, realizing it was his body on the stretcher. He snapped back into reality. He was in so much pain. It was excruciating. The tears streamed down his face. He felt like he was missing something though.

“Louis,” he managed to breathe out in a moment of realization, the pain of these words feeling like they were crushing his chest, but he had to figure out what had happened to his fiancée. “Where is he?” Harry said, trying to sit up, falling back as he experienced what he thought at the time to be the worst pain in the world. The paramedic was blocking his view, but he caught sight of Louis’s hand. “Louis!” he said, as loudly as his hurt lungs would allow. He was sobbing now, knowing something terrible had happened to Louis, but he couldn’t reach him to help. Every movement felt like someone was continuing to stab him, while sitting on his chest, and he could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness from the pain. He reached his hand out for Louis’s, the sobs catching in his throat as he reached him, seeing the cuts up and down Louis’s arm, then realizing, when Louis didn’t respond to his touch, that a white sheet had been pulled up, over Louis’s face, only his arm sticking out from underneath. It could only mean one thing. “No! LOUIS! HELP!” he screamed, ignoring the pain from all parts of his body as he tried to turn and scream towards the paramedics riding with them. “I’m so sorry Louis, I’m so sorry,” he quietly said, feeling that this was all his fault, and let the tears rolling down his face, as he let the pain take over, passing out, praying he wouldn’t wake up again if it meant waking up without Louis.


End file.
